warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Splish Splash Sploosh/LakeClan
Common Description LakeClan cats are small in build, and are almost always mistaken by other clans as "hungry". Their pelts are mixed, ranging in any natural pelt color. Their pads are smooth, meant for the soft grass of the forest. they have strangely long tails and short, stubby legs. Common Character They are one of the most welcoming clans, as they will quickly accept any rouge or kittypet into the clan. They are commonly quite naive, and viewed as a very kind clan, as very few cats from their clan have caused major damage. Most of the cats MBTI Personality Types are INFP-T, INFJ-T, and ISFJ-T. Abilities They have... an unusual connection to the sun. Queens give birth to their kits in a nursery with a removable roof, so that the kits are born in sunlight. they win most of their battles in the day, and almost never win at night. However, they do not gain any real "powers" from the sun. All cats in LakeClan must learn to swim, simply for safety. They do eat and hunt fish, along with many woodland creatures. Territory The camp is a large, open area of land where the cats are free to roam. There are 7 dens, one for the leader, deputy, warriors, apprentices, queens and kits, elders, and the medicine cat. The dens are all large open rock carvings, all lined with heather, feathers, and other soft items to provide maximum comfort. The nests are made by the medicine cats from moss and feathers. The only dens that are different from the rest are the nursery and the medicine den. The queens and kits den is double layered on everything so no one can get hurt in there. it also has a latched roof, that can be removed. there are smaller sections in there that one can store extra nests, toys for the kits, and other items that may be needed in there. the medicine cats den is also double layered so the sick or injured cats cannot get hurt in there. The entrance is sheltered by heather so the sickness cannot escape the medicine cats den. the whole camp is full of beautiful green grass full of flowers. In front of the leader's den is the high rock where the leader makes announcements. LakeClan likes to hunt in bushes, so their main hunting areas are filled with them. The majority of their territory is a dense forest, covered in soft grass and oak trees. There is a wide and calm river that LakeClan occasionaly hunts in. History LakeClan was founded by a cat named Lakefeather. She hated her clan of birth, ThunderClan, so she left with her mate and kits, Flamefoot, Antkit, and Creekkit. They decided to start their own clan, once they had more members. Lakefeather met a loner in the woods named Birch. He joined the clan, along with his sister, Maple. Lakefeather renamed them Birchlight and Maplepool. Lakefeather got her leader name, Lakestar, and found a cat named Web, who knew a lot about herbs. Web became Webflower, and she became the medicine cat. at this point, Creekkit and Antkit were apprenticed to Webflower and Birchlight, respectively. Maplepool found an elderly cat named Cinder. He was renamed Cinderstrike and became the first elder of LakeClan. Creekpaw was named Creekflower, and Antpaw was named Antwhisker. Flamefoot died, and Antwhisker was named deputy. Lakestar died a few moons later, and Antwhisker became Antstar. Maplepool became deputy. They found a cat named Petalbird, and she joined the clan. About 20 twoleg years after LakeClan was founded, an attack on LakeClan camp left the clan in ruins, with a dying leader. Hierarchy LakeClan has a strange ranking system. The warriors are split into different classes, and the higher your class the more and better prey you get. This system was changed by the leader Splashstar. Clan Relations Canon Clans: ThunderClan - LakeClan and ThunderClan have a rivalry of sorts. They are hostile at gatherings and at almost any other encounter. RiverClan - LakeClan and RiverClan are allies. SkyClan - TBD ShadowClan - TBD WindClan - TBD Fanon Clans: DeathClan - TBD FireClan - TBD AmazonClan - TBD FogClan - TBD Significant Members Lakefeather - Founder of LakeClan. Webflower - First Medicine Cat Flamefoot - First deputy Allegiances Leader: Splashstar - fluffy, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: '''Heronflight - dark brown tom with vibrant yellow eyes '''Medicine Cat(s): Rosepelt - pinkish-gray she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Tigerstripe - Tiger-like tom with green eyes Twigclaw - chestnut brown she-cat with green eyes Seedstrike - golden she-cat with dark brown speckles Dreamcloud - golden and white she-cat Spikepelt - Golden and orange tom Birdflight - White and gold tom with amber eyes Violetclaw - Cream-white she-cat with amber eyes Raccoonclaw - light brown she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: Queens: Peachfall - Golden and brown she-cat with violet eyes; permanent queen Kits: None 'Elders: ' Branchheart - Chestnut brown tom with black markings and green eyes Heathertail - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Category:Blog posts